


Vikings Halloween Series

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [17]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Björn Ironside - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Halfdan the black - Freeform, Halloween Drabbles, Multi, VIKINGS AU, kind harald finehair, modern vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Assorted drabbles and one shots for halloween and Vikings characters. In progress until October 31st.Ratings will vary, so will topics. Please read top of post.
Series: Vikings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 2





	1. My Candy

Hvitty x Ubbe x you  
Modern roommate AU  
Warnings: None 

...

As Halloween night draws to a close, you change into comfy clothes and set up for the movie portion of the evening. 

Once you have the room ready, your sweet tooth returns. The basket was full of many goodies, including your favorite candy bar of all. That’s the one you wanted most. 

When you reach the countertop and shuffle through the candy, disappointment washes over you. Where there used to be 7 bars, only 3 remained. 

Marching into the kitchen, you find Hvitserk and Ubbe slouched over the table, stuffing their mouths with candy. Both their pumpkins spilled out across the surface. Among the empty wrappers, 4 crumbled corpses of your missing candy. 

“You ate all my candy!” You yell as you put your hands on your hips, feeling a mix of anger and amusement. They looked like greedy little chipmunks. You were mad, but not that mad. 

Both stare up at you like two kids caught being naughty and being scolded by their parents. 

You continue, “You know you owe me, right?” 

The brothers nod their heads in a synchronized motion before stuffing more candy in their mouths. 

A little while later, as you watch Hocus Pocus in your room, the boys barge in with a bag full of all your favorite candies, including that chocolate bar you love so much. Honestly, you didn’t even want to know how they got so much this late. 

They dump it in your bed and sit on either side of you. You all snuggle up close and watch the movie. Even when theb brothers ate your candy, you loved them and they loved you. It was a perfect Halloween.


	2. Ravens Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None 
> 
> You spend the nights leading up to Halloween reading The Raven, undisturbed until a visitor arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivar x you

As Halloween neared, all seemed the same, the same as usual. Until one stormy evening, three days before the spookiest night of the year. 

Always with a flair for the dramatic, you just began to read aloud the opening passage of Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven, 

“Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this and nothing more-"

You set your cup of hot cocoa down, it's still a little too hot to drink. 

Just as the mug meets the wooden surface, a tapping sound disrupts your calm. 

Tap Tap 

At first, you assumed it's your imagination; you were reading Poe after all. 

Your heart beats faster as your rationale fails to calm your heightened state. Taking a deep breath, you give yourself a pep talk, 

“This is what I get for reading this now, its 10 pm. Get yourself together.” 

You look to the window for good measure. It's closed, the curtains masking the night sky. 

It’s just my imagination. You say. 

You pick up the book, finding your place, and continue to read. This time silently to yourself so you can hear, just in case you weren't making it up. 

You get thought a few more pages before the tapping returns. The hair on your skin stands on end, your love of suspense and horror turn into fear. 

What if something was tapping at your window? 

Slowly placing the book to the side, you stand to your feet and contemplate leaving the room entirely. Still, a part of you is curious, foolish; you want to see with your own eyes. 

Dread washed over you as your pulse quickens with excitement. 

When you reach the window, you stand to the side, back against the wall as you peek through the slim opening between the glass and the curtain.

Nothing. You see nothing. 

Only the familiar sight of the street and the large oak tree outside your window. 

You remember to breathe, taking a deep breath before letting your shoulders drop. 

“No more Poe tonight.” You tell yourself. 

Grabbing your cocoa and moving into the other room. You would find something light and silly to watch. To alter the tone of the evening. 

…

The second night starts the same. After your day is over, you take a hot bath and replace the hot cocoa with a glass of wine. Lighting your favorite woodsy candle, you settle into the couch with the hardcover. 

Starting where you left off, you quickly become comfortable as you immerse yourself in the world of Poe. Imagining the tale unfold before you. Even though you were still a little scared from last night, even when the day came, you yet to open the curtains. 

As you turn your second page, the phantom tap returns. 

Tap tap 

You freeze. 

You close your eyes. Maybe you should switch to romance or something? Just until your nerves truly calm 

Tap tap

Your breath catches in your throat. 

Setting the wine glass down, you sit up

“It can't be. What are the chances a Raven could be at my window as I read this? In what reality could such a thing happen? Have I manifested what I read with my own eyes?” You search your mind for answers. You have none. 

Just as you lean back into the couch, it returns

Tap tap 

Moving slowly, you sit up. Your feet hit the ground as you move the blanket aside. 

With slow light steps, you eventually reach the window. Same as the night before, back to the wall as you peak cautiously. 

Expecting to see nothing, you feel bolder, lifting the curtain generously. 

To your horror, you find a Raven, sitting poached on the edge. Staring right at you. 

“Ah!” You clasp your hand over your mouth and freeze in place, gripping the curtain tight in your hand. 

The Raven's black eyes search your soul. It is calm. Still, you fear it. 

Strangely, it seems - familiar. 

In your state of fright, you fail to notice the items dangling from its mouth.

The Raven places it down before flying off. 

You lose sense of time and how long you’ve been standing there. 

Once you get your feet to work, you open the window, two items lay there. 

A silver ring and a coin on a string. 

You leave the room briefly to retrieve a set of gloves and a bag, you take the items. Your reasoning unknown to you. 

…

The third night you bring two books into the room. One, a romance novel. The other, your beloved Tales of Poe.

This time you sit in silence for a long while, no cocoa, no wine, the books beside you on the couch. 

“Raven, if you are real, you will appear again.” You say aloud. 

On queue, the tapping returns 

Tap Tap 

Jumping to your feet, you rush to the window. 

Almost as if a person possessed, you draw back the curtains and open the window. 

"Caw caw" The Raven declares, extending its arms outwards. A key set on the edge before it. 

“Who are you? What message do you have for me?” You ask. 

Your love of lore filled your brain with countless knowledge. You knew Crows were messenger birds and supernatural in nature. 

Caw, Caw it responds 

“ What is your true form?” You ask, surprised by the question. 

You never suspect the Raven to be anything but. Where, within you, did such a question arise? 

The Raven doesn't reply. 

Moving suddenly it takes flight, the sound of its wings filling the room as it flies inside. 

You throw your hands over your head to shield yourself, moving away from the window as fast as you can. 

Before you can think of your next move the lights go out, you scream 

“Ahh!” 

The room goes silent, dead silent. 

A small flicker of light sparks in the far corner of the room, the light of a candle as a human form comes into view, cast in shadows. 

It is a man. 

A man with haunting blue ices, wild, soulful, and hungry eyes peering out from under dark brows and hair. The sinister of half-smiles on his lips;. 

“Who are you?” You ask once more, alarm in your voice. 

He speaks softly, “I am Ivar.”


	3. Heart Shaped Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious about the rumors, the reader and her friend go to a vampire club for the first time.

The eerie sounds of the industrial track, fuel the dancing bodies obscured by smoke. Bodies dressed in black, under a spell, and swaying with the music. 

All the times you walked by this place but never had the guts to come in. Not until now. 

Rumor had it real vampires came here, littered in the crowd of want-to-bes. They say you can tell by the supernatural chill in their eyes, the iciness of their touch, the way they hypnotized people merely by looking at them. 

As you try to identify the real vampires, your friend hands you a drink. You take a sip as both of you turn your backs to the bar. You continue your earlier conversation. 

As you talk, your heart rate increases. Was it panic? You couldn't tell if this was a good idea or a foolish one. Either way, it was too late. You were here. 

It was hard to ignore the lingering glances and dead-on stares you were getting. At one point, you were sure the man behind you smelled you. You couldn't help but wonder, were you that obvious? Fresh meat in a place full of regulars. 

You feel more nervous than your friend who seems relaxed. Had she come here before but never told you? She orders some shots and begs you to dance. 

“Not yet - “ you start but she's already shoving the small glass in your face. There was something hypnotic about his place, even if you couldn't put it into words. 

Making good on your promise to be more adventurous, you take the shot and finish off your drink. Barely placing the empty cup down on the counter when she's pulling you to the crowded dance floor. 

At first, it's awkward, strange. You did love to dance but this environment was so new. Plus, it didn't help to have people look at you like dinner. 

Once you let yourself enjoy it, it becomes fun. Your limbs loosen up and you move to the music with ease and comfort. 

You and your friend dance so long you lose track of time. You stop counting the songs and no longer feel afraid of how close a real vampire could be. 

It was euphoric, to let go like this. You needed it. It's in the height of this euphoria you feel something shift. 

A breeze hits you like a chilly draft and you open your eyes. Staring straight ahead at the large doors, you watch as a very tall, very attractive, very strong man seemingly floats into the club with a group of people around him, mostly women. 

Your friends lean in closer, speaking close to your ear, “Do you know who that is?” She asks. You can hear the excitement in her voice. 

“No.” You respond. You can't look away from him. His blue eyes lock on yours. 

“Bjorn Ironside. They say he was a Viking King a long long time ago…” She pauses a beat to dance and continues, “...he's like, really old.” 

“Impossible.” You reply. 

It's like some magnetic force glues you together as he makes his way through the crowd. Women throwing themselves in his way and fighting for his attention. He only swats them away, still focused on you. 

As they come closer, your eyes catch the heart shaped ruby red pendant on two of the girls necks, they’re the only ones in the group with that particular necklace. 

“He was turned into a vampire after some battle or something...he’s sired most of the vampires in town. And farther out, he makes a lot of vampires." 

You finally break eye contact and look at your friend, “and who exactly told you all of this?” 

“A friend, she..” she whispers, “She knows things.” 

“Ah.” Is all you can manage to say. 

You tell your feet to move and start to dance again, trying to shake the feeling of Bjorn, if that was even his name. His eyes still burn into you. 

You dance out the rest of the song and move to the bar, taking a seat to catch your breath and get water. 

Giving in to your desire, you eventually glance back again, finding him in VIP booth and starting right at you. The woman closest to him moves her hair aside and offers him her neck. 

You feel your eyes grow wide and watch closely. 

Bjorn pulls her body to his, lowering his head and sinking his fangs into her neck. You gasp and nearly drop your water. 

Those were not party store fangs and that was not a scratch, his fangs penetrate her skin, and blood floods into his mouth and down her neck. 

You can't hear it over the music, but from the look on her face, you bet she's moaning. 

Bjorn gently helps her sit up before doing the same exact thing to the brunette on the other side of him. This time he sucks longer, his eyes jump up to meet yours again and you feel a sort of sinister smile in them. 

You call your friend's name but she's not next to you. Looking away from Bjorn, you find her on the dance floor, occupied. 

You finish the rest of the water and contemplate leaving. But you know you wouldn't, you came together and you would leave together. 

Confused and battling a wild desire stirring inside of you, you tell yourself not to look, to stop being a voyeur. 

You can't help it, you give in. 

This time when you look again Bjorn is not there. 

Your breath catches in your throat and you start to turn around to look for him. 

“Looking for me?” 

He's right behind you. Crowding you with his large body. 

You step off the stool and stand on shaky knees. He’s massive, even taller than he looked from a distance. You look up and feel small in his presence. 

His blue eyes travel over you, taking in every single detail. You feel exposed, naked, excited. The rational part of your brain tells you to leave, to make your run for it now. You had no interest in being a vampire or ending up one of his meals either.

Still, there was something about him. You couldn't move, it was like your body forgot how it worked. 

“Dance with me.” He offers you his hand. 

The word No starts to form on your lips but your body betrays you, stepping toward him. As his warm hand wraps around yours, he guides you to the dance floor. 

The crowded room vanishes around you, all you can see is Bjorn as his arms wrap around your body and draw you near.


	4. Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader and Vampire Gunnhild
> 
> In this AU, Gunnhild is known as "Natasha" (her alias)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot that might be a fic if I have time. This would pretty much be a Dracula f x f fic.

The wind howls outside as the curtains dance against the window. Despite the cold air, the room feels hot, the air thick. 

Natasha takes a step forward, closing the space between your bodies. For the first time in days, you are alone in the house. 

You feared being alone with her, the feelings the Countess aroused in you complicated things. In fact, since arriving, you've had a hunger so deep food nor drink could satisfy it. A hunger so maddening your only relief was her presence. 

As your mind races, Natasha gently caresses the side of your face. Her blue eyes burn into you as she leans in. You feel her free hand rest against the curve of your back.

“Y/n heart is racing. Are you afraid?” 

Your response struggles to meet your lips. Natasha is so close you breathe the same air. The slightest move and your lips will touch. 

In your silence, she brushes her thumb across your jawline, eyes locked on yours, 

She repeats, “Are you afraid?” 

You take in a sharp breath, your knees weaken beneath you. Natasha holds you closer in response. 

Breaking eye contact, you look away, biting your lower lip. 

Her voice is soft, “If you want me to go, I’ll go.” 

“No!” You say quickly, surprising yourself, “ Please, stay.” 

Natasha lifts your chin up with her middle and index fingers. 

“Look at me.” She commands. 

You feel your lips part as you gather the courage. Slowly your eyes raise to meet hers. You find it increasingly harder to breathe. 

Natasha brushes her lips against yours, causing a moan to escape you. She smiles, pleased with the reaction, and grips the back of your head over your hair. 

“I’ve longed to have you to myself, Cherie.” 

Natasha teases a kiss, lingering as your lips touch. You feel faint. Desperate, Restless. 

Unable to take it any more, you grow impatient. You press your lips against Natashas, throwing your arms around her in the process. 

The kiss deepens, you lose yourself in her, whimpering against her lips as her hands greedily travel over your body. 

Natasha pushes you against the nearest wall, barley allowing you to come up for air before claiming your lips once more. 

You needed to be closer to her, to merge with her. You wanted Natasha to devour you. Your body was on fire; only she could put it out. 

Natashas lips leave yours to travel the length of your neck. She gently tilts your head to expose your skin. Your eyes fall closed as you melt into her, letting the sensation of her lips take the edge off. 

With one hand, you reach back, holding the wall for balance as her teeth graze the side of your neck. She whispers against your skin, 

“How I wish to taste you.” 

“Please, taste me.” 

“As you wish.” 

When her fangs puncture your skin, you scream out, digging your nails into her flesh. 

You've never felt anything like this before. The thrill, the pain, the pleasure, all mixed into one erotic and dizzying cocktail. 

You were quaking for her, the throbbing between your legs was becoming unbearable. 

Natasha draws her head back as she licks your blood off her lips and fangs. 

“You taste exquisite.”


	5. In The Shadows 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: Reader and friends check out a haunted asylum and get more than they bargened for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Halfdan (Vikings) x F reader   
> Eventual nsfw, adult content 18 + , smut

You shouldn't be here. 

But this place called you for months, taunting you, beckoning you to come closer.

Your voyeuristic obsession with this old asylum was no longer enough. You had to see it for yourself. You needed to be inside of its old walls and shadowy corners; to explore the depths and discover the difference between myth and truth. 

Built in 1881, the Ravenscourt Estate was home to an asylum. The looming structure with its red sandstone and brick buildings was a sight to see; it captured the eyes of even the most skeptical of onlookers. 

Now, standing in the middle of the campus, you stare up at the Saint statue. Why? You don’t know. Perhaps in some way you were praying or asking for guidance. 

Some believe Ravenscourt Estate is still haunted, plagued by ghosts of its past and home to portals to places unknown. You’ve heard countless stories, seen the photos, and videos. Then there was him, the most famous of all the ghosts of Ravenscout. 

“Y/n!” 

You hear your name called, it's one of your friends. A small group of four of your took this venture on; foolish enough to step foot on this cursed land. 

You shove your hand in your pocket, the chill of the night air against your face, as you rub the small stone in your pocket. It was supposed to be for protection, if it indeed did work, you would need it tonight. 

….

Ravenscourt was no doubt spooky. The air, stale and dust-ridden, held an off putting energy. Moving through the vast unused halls felt like moving against quicksand. 

As you move your flashlight around, the peeled paint and spiderwebbed corners reveal themselves. Kevin, the closest to you, snaps photos as Diana walks ahead of the group, recording the trip with her camera. 

Ryan, lagging behind, speaks first. 

“This place feels evil…” his voice trails off. 

You all turn a corner and reach the staircase to the basement. Rumor has it, it’s one of the hottest spots in the main building. A looming sense of doom dances up the stairs toward you. You don’t want to go down. As your friends lead the way, you find your feet following. Heavy steps descending to the pit of despair below. 

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, you did into your pocket again. Rubbing the small stone. As the walk continues your eyes travel over the walls, broken mirrors, the old shelves of abandoned items. You feel the hairs standing up on the back of your neck and arms.

Diana pans around, getting a shot of the group, “how scared is everyone feeling?” she asks amused. “Are we feeling scared y-” she stops short. Her face becomes ashen as her eyes grow wide. 

“D?” Kevin, moves toward her, the rest of you hesitantly turn to see what she's looking at, you see nothing. 

“D? What is it?” You and Ryan share a concerned look before he joins Kevin by Diana's side. Frozen in place, she only lifts her finger, pointing in the direction of the staircase. 

“There’s nothing there.” Ryan tries to reassure her, but his voice is shaky.  
Unable to speak, Diana brings her hand to her mouth. 

“It’s just the shadows playing tricks on you,” Kevin, the most skeptical of the group, says confidently, “this place is nowhere haunted as they say.” 

Diana disagrees, her voice shaky, “it was a man, I saw a man with..these...marks,” she moves her fingers over her cheeks,” like tattoos on the face.” 

“The tattooed demon,” Kevin replies casually, “not real. They just made that up to stop kids from breaking into the place.” 

Diana blinks twice, seeming to come back to the room. She shoots Kevin a mean glare, “I know what I saw.” With shaky hands she lowers the camera and reviews the footage to see if she caught evidence. 

“They say he was a Viking once, a long long time ago. The most Viking of all. He raided, killed, and explored the sea. He was killed in battle by his own brother.” 

“If he was Viking why on earth would he end up here, in some random city?” You ask, feeling both uncomfortable and protective of Diana whose experience he’s disregarding. 

Kevin continues, “He’s attached to some artifact or something, the last owner of the place was obsessed with vikings. They say he has artifacts hidden all over the grounds.” 

You suck your teeth and stand beside Diana, placing your hand on her shoulder, you feel the tightness under your touch. 

“Catch anything?” 

“No...at least, not that I can see, the screen may be too small.” Her eyes jump up to yours, you can see she’s still scared. 

“Lets stick together okay, and if it becomes too much, we leave, no questions asked. Yeah?” She nods and you look to the rest of the group. You quickly get a yes from Ryan, Kevin just grins. He holds the flashlight under his chin. 

“We should pick a spot and tell ghost stories.” 

“Why do you always have to do too much?” You roll your eyes at him and lock at your arm through Dianas. 

“Shall we continue then?” Ryan asks. You all agree and go deeper into the basement level. 

…  
It was terribly cold down here, a chill tremors across your skin. You even notice Kevin rubs his palm up and down his arm to warm himself. The feeling you weren't alone only increases with each step you take. 

Bam

“Ah!” Diana screams and jumps into you as your heart jumps out of your chest. 

The sound of a door slamming closed jolts through the hall, frightening all of you, even Kevin yells out a series of curses. 

“I bet you’re going to say that's just a draft.” Ryan comments. Kevin shoots him a look but doesn't reply. 

“Maybe we should go now?” Diana suggests, holding onto you tight. 

“A door slamming is enough for me, I don't need any more - “you stop short, seeing shadow move from the corner of your eye. 

The four of you keep walking. You enter a large room with heavy doors. It takes two of you to push them open. 

“What is this?” Diana asks, everyone narrows their eyes to see. 

“Maybe a gym of come kind -” Ryan steps in further. 

A bad feeling hits you like a lightning bolt. 

“We should go-” you freeze, slowly turning to your left side you see an old wheelchair. 

The rest of the group follows your line of sight, called to that very corner. 

Diana gulps loudly, “Somethings not right…” 

You take a step back. It was time to leave. 

Before you fully take your second step, a creaky squeak fills the room. Followed by the wheelchair turning in a half circle.

Everyone screams, jumping backward and heading for the door. 

Someone drops their flashlight, you don’t know who. 

You push past the doors and run out, swearing your friends are behind you as the heavy footsteps follow close behind. 

Everything is moving too fast, you can't process your thoughts. Adrenaline pumping in your veins. 

Reaching the end of the hall, you finally turn around, expecting to see your friends. You see only darkness. 

“D-diana? Kevin? Ryan?” Your voice becomes increasingly shaky with each name. 

You lift your flashlight, having to slap it a few times before it works. 

You sweep across the hall. Not a soul in sight. Not a sound. 

“Oh fuck...guys this isnt funny!” You yell out. 

A second later you hear a scream, it sounds like Diana. 

How she got up there you didn't know. You swore you were the first to run out, maybe you were wrong. Maybe this place was playing tricks on you. 

You ascend the stairs to search for your friend. 

You explore the first floor again, finding no one. No one responds to your call. 

“Y/n.” You hear your name again. 

“Ryan? Ryan! Where are you guys!” You look up at the second floor. 

“Help us!” 

Your feet move before you can think, you charge up the stairs and wip around the corner. 

“If this is a joke I swear to god I’m going to kill everyone of you, I’m serious. This isn't funny - “ you stop. Feeling a pair of eyes on you. 

Your heartbeat thrashes in your ears and your legs tingle from running. All of a sudden the quiet building seems alive with noise. Footsteps, things falling to the ground, creaking. Your whole body tenses. 

If your friends are playing a joke on you, you could just leave, right? And get your revenge later? 

But if they were truly in danger, what kind of person would you be if you left them alone? 

As you mind spins, you back away in slow steps, moving toward the stairs. You wouldn't go any further. Your heart couldn't take it. 

You start to turn around, decision made. 

You barely reach the stairs when something pushes you back. Falling on the ground you scramble to your feet and run into the closest room, slamming the door shut. 

Breathing erratically, you look around, unable to see in the dark room. You dropped your flashlight in the hall. 

Pulling out your cell phone, you are barless.You use the light to see in the room. To either side you see three old beds. A broken window with tattered curtains straight ahead. 

Thunder strikes and heavy rain follows. The lightning blast reveals more room to you. 

Squeezing your eyes shut, you mutter under your breath. Trying to calm yourself. In order to get out of here you had to get it together. You had to make it to the front door. You clench your first and slowly open your eyes. 

Before you the face of a man. The same man Diana described. 

Dark eyes peer out at you from a pale face. His head shaved at the sides with a curtain of dirty blonde hair falling into his face. 

“Ahhh!” You scream and the room spins. You reach out, touching solid flesh as you push past him and toward the door. 

You frantically try to get it open, it won't budge. You use your feet to kick at it. 

“No one can hear you.” He says calmly. 

You continue to pull at the door, using your entire body. 

In your mind you’re praying, bargaining with whatever can hear you. The stone in your pocket, the saint in the courtyard, anything. You pull at the door so hard you don't realize the pain in your hands or arms. You continue to pull, fighting every urge to look back. 

Suddenly, your hearing goes out 

Your hands numb

Everything goes black 

When you come to, you're lying on the floor, everything in your body hurts. 

Moaning, you drop your head to the side, seeing the same face from before. Before you can act, he presses a hand flat against your chest, holding you to the ground with a supernatural strength. 

“Calm down kitten. You’ll give yourself a heart attack.” 

Terror invades every cell in your body, you freeze, unable to move. With wild eyes you stare up at him, 

“Maybe I’ll keep you,” his other hands brushes roughly against your cheek, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Your chest raises and drops dramatically, your eyes fall to his hand against your body.

He leans in closer, continuing to speak. “I’m trapped here. You are going to help me get out.”


	6. In The Shadows 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: The reader comes to in a strange room. Halfdan answers some of her questions. I did look up the Viking word for Witch, if it is used wrong (or the wrong word) let me know. I used google. 
> 
> Warnings: It is a Dark Halfdan fic,haunted house, seeing things, voices, kidnapping, mind altering drugs, chasing , canon unsavory viking actions via non detailed recounting, a curse placed

The ache in your wrists continues to throb as you tug the chains attached to the cuffs. Unable to stop the shaking in your limbs, you pull your knees back to your chest and stop pulling on the chains, letting your arms rest. 

The sound of people screaming rise through the floor boards. 

Standing on shaky legs ,you move over toward the old window. The chain jerks tightly as you use all your length, stopping short of the window. You can’t see what's happening but you can hear a car taking off, flying down the road in a hurry. 

“No- “ you cry lowly making one more lunge toward the window unsuccessfully. 

A cold mist spreads across the window as breath catches in your throat. Stumbling back, your eyes grow wide; two black hand prints appear on the glass. 

A scream creeps up in your throat, barely making it to your lips when the door behind you pops open. You fall back, catching your balance just in time. The pain in your chest intensifies. 

Quickly turning around, you find Halfdan leaning in the doorway, arms crossed as he observes you. 

Your chest tightens as your mouth goes dry. “Who was that? My friends?” 

He does not reply, only smirks.

“What did you do to my friends!” You raise your voice, taking a step toward him. 

Halfan lets out a huge breath, “Finally, we are alone.” 

He stands tall and closes the door behind him. 

You watch as Halfdan moves to the farthest corner of the mostly dark room. You hear the flick of a match, followed by two flames lighting up the room. 

You narrow your eyes to better see what's before him; some kind of rough altar with a skull in the middle. Still quiet, Halfdan sits before it, seemingly hypnotized by the flames. 

You swallow hard and clear your throat, “someone will find me you know.” 

“Not in here.” He looks back at you over his shoulder.

The words send a shill down your spine.

You gulp, “B-but the window-” 

“You can see out, no one can see in.” He replies, his eyes full of amusement and darkness. 

Your eyes start to dart around the room quickly, looking for something, anything. Your eyes eventually land on half a brink within distance. You make a run for it, swiping it up with your cuffed wrists and hurling it at the window. 

You shut your eyes, in anticipation of the shattering glass but it never comes. You open your eyes slowly to see the brick levitating in the air just before the window. 

Breathing unevenly, you look to your left to see Halfdan sitting comfortably, watching you with a still expression.

Your knees lock under you as your voice starts to tremble. “It’s true? You are a demon?” 

“I wasn’t always one.” He turns back to the altar.

When the room goes silent, conflicting feelings rise in you. Do you attempt to run or do you ask more questions? As a human you were no match for an actual Demon, but you didn’t want to accept your kidnapping either. 

“Sit.” Halfdan commands, motioning to the spot beside him.

“I can’t reach that far.” You reply, your eyes on the door to your right. 

“If I uncuff you, will you behave?” When his eyes finally land on you again your plotting stops, you freeze under his gaze. 

“Y-yes.” You stutter. 

Halfdan looks at you suspiciously. Taking his time, he comes to standing and eventually closes the space between you. Without blinking, he holds your gaze as his hands work languidly to undo your cuffs. 

The heavy metal hits the ground, the loud cling hurting your ears. 

You feel the tension in your neck as Halfdan chuckles to himself, his eyes dropping down to your form and taking you in. 

A second later, Halfdan turns his back to you, heading to the altar. 

You take a breath. 

You look to the door.

You make a break for it. Willing your tired legs to move, you run to the door and pull it open, throwing yourself into the dark hall. 

Gasping for air, you look around, looking for any sign of a way out. What floor were you even on? You didn’t remember anything, you didn’t remember how he got you up here. 

Picking a direction, you keep running. The ancient floorboards creaking beneath your feet as shadows move on either side of you. 

Faint voices call out and the hallway starts to feel crowded. 

Your hands reach out to touch the walls, trying your best to avoid falling over as you move in the darkness. 

A light flickers in the distance, you run toward it. 

Following the light around a curve, you round the hallway and bump hard into something unmoving.

You cry out as your body bounces back hitting the floor boards. Before you can react, you’re pulled up by strong arms and pressed roughly into a wall. 

You hear him before you see him. 

“You made a mistake when you ran, running makes it more rewarding when I catch you.” 

Holding your breath the rock hard feeling in your stomach only gets heavier. Images of what could happen next start to flash through your mind. 

“I can play hide and seek all night, Kitten. Choice is yours.” He comes into view, his face close enough to yours to kiss you. 

The tears fall from your eyes as your voice breaks, “what do you want from me?” 

“Oh, sweet thing,” he frees one of his hands to caress your cheek, wiping your tears with his thumb, “if you behave I’ll tell you.” Halfdan brings the same thumb to his lips, sticking out his tongue to lap up the salty liquid. 

You feel your shoulders quake beneath him and force yourself to speak, “I’ll behave.” 

“Good girl.” He swipes your lips with his thumb, “come.” 

…

Sitting infront of the fire you can’t help but feel mesmorized by Halfdan, in spite of the sense of doom rattling your bones. The red flames cast a scarlet light over his handsome face and otherworldly eyes. 

“Whose skull is that?” You ask nervously, instantly regretting the question. 

“My brothers. Harald.” He doesn't look at you. 

You drop your gaze, massaging your wrists, “the one who killed you?” 

“My brother wasn't himself when he killed me. A man possessed, he was corrupted by power, greed -” 

“And you? What are you supposed to be? A saint?” You hiss at him. Part of you loving the venom and the other wondering if you just made your situation worse. But you could no longer hide how pissed you were. Now that the initial fear calmed some, anger, hot like the flames surged through you. 

Halfdan's laugh is disturbing and you don’t ask questions. You don’t want to know why such a comment made him laugh so hard. 

Deeping your tone, you swipe away the sweat on your forehead. “What is that? In all those jars?” 

“For the ritual,” his eyes catch yours as he turns his head toward you. He continues to speak in a calm tone, “and parts of the witch who cursed us.” 

You raise an eyebrow and slouch your shoulders, “a witch?” 

“You are a non believer, but do not fear,” he reaches over to the top self and pulls out a small bottle filled with some kind of liquid. “I will help you see.” 

You jerk away from him, starting to scramble to your feet but he's on top of you before you can blink. 

Halfdan’s body weight presses against yours as your foreheads touch. Your body begins to react in a way you are ashamed of. 

Hafldan stares deep into your eyes, reading your soul and exposing all your secrets. He looks so long, and so deep you shut your eyes as you clench your jaw, unable to return the gaze. 

When he finally speaks, his voice is lower than before. “You will see.” 

Halfdan holds your forehead down as he forces your lips open and drops of the earthy liquid hit your tongue and the back of your mouth. 

You start to cough and he pulls you upright, you suck more air into your lungs. 

“You are a disobedient thing,” he crawls off of you and points to the altar. Feeling controlled by something else, you turn your body forward again, sitting stifly. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” He returns to his previous position and pulls a large container toward him, the smell of ale filling the room. Taking a large gulp before he pours some over the skull. 

“Skol!” He cheers before taking another sip. 

The room starts to sway around you as the altar becomes more vivid, the colors more alive. You feel you could almost hear the skull talking to you, calling to you. 

Leaning forward, you look deep into the sockets. 

Pleased, Halfdan sits back, “he was always the talker of the two of us.” 

Your pupils grow wider and your body starts to feel weightless. “I can hear him - “ 

You turn to Halfdan again, this time seeing him in Viking era attire, no longer his all black clothing. A large fur over his shoulders connected by a chain. Chanting in a language you do not know fills your ears. 

“It was after battle. The raid had been a success, the gods smiled upon us that day. That night, their smiles were absent. My brother and I slept when she appeared, the vølve. She appeared on the ceiling like a ghost, her laugh filling the air. At first I thought it a dream, until the misfortune began.” 

Halfdan pauses, placing his hand in the flames. 

You stare at the wall behind the altar wildly as the ghastly woman appears. You see her as halfdan has seen her. You throw your hands up to cover your ears from her chilling cackle. 

“The gods forgot about us. Our raids failed. Crops died. Our calls unanswered. My brother and I parted ways. I left to see the world, the sea - Harald stayed to become King. Our reunion was doomed. Brother against brother. Brother kills brother -” 

You hear the pain in his otherwise steady voice. The scene playing out before you. 

You grab your torso, feeling pain as Harald drives the sword into Halfdan's chest. A tear rolls down your cheek. 

So deep in the vision you are unaware he is looking at you now, watching you closely as you re -live the events. 

“My brother died in battle years after my death. Each time, the vølve appeared, collecting our souls, casting them into objects from our bodies. I ended up here, on this very land.” 

Your eyelids become heavy as you blink. “ the collector -” the words fall off your lips slowly 

“The owner hid their precious collection before the riot, before the patient killed him. The item I am bound to is somewhere on the grounds. I have been unsuccessful in finding it. That is where you come in, kitten.” The nickname rolls off his tongue and the deepest parts of you awaken. 

The sadness and fear and empathy are replaced with confusion, curiosity, and desire. 

Your head feels heavy as you turn to look at him. “Why?” You ask with tense brows. A vision of the brothers together flash before your mind before Halfdans voice calls you back. 

“You are the key. The key to breaking the curse.” 

“How?” Feeling overheated your tug at your collar pulling it back from your skin. 

“I’ve been stuck here a long time, plenty of time to learn everything. This witch had a feud with another…” 

Halfdan's voice starts to fade out as your eyes fall shut. 

When you open them again you are in another place, another time. 

You feel the cold of the stone walls and you look around the room seeing two women arguing with eachother. When you step forward neither notice you, they continue to fight. One resembles a healthier version of the witch from the vision.

The raven haired woman warns the brunette before pulling strands of her hair from her head. 

Your body is thrust into another scene, a ceremony, a funeral. The brunette woman is cast on a set of wood and herb, an altar as a fire is lit on all sides. You wrap your arms around yourself, feeling biting cold hair on your skin as something beckons you to turn around. 

Hesitantly, you look back, seeing the exaggerated grin of the raven haired witch. 

Dropped back into your body, your eyes fly open. Words fly out of you before you know what they are. 

“She killed her. She killed her for her power!” 

Silence. 

A wave of emotion moves through your body making you feel dizzy. You bring a hand to your forehead and lean into it, trying to even your breath. 

Feeling slightly better seconds later, you turn your head to look at Halfdan. 

“Why? Why did she kill her?” 

“Greed. Though I am not one to speak, it is poetic the blood of the witch she killed is the only blood to break the curse.” 

“....what does that have to do with me?” You feel another vision coming on and try to fight it. 

“Don’t fight it. Let yourself see.” Halfdans strong hands come down on your shoulders and he pushes you back to the ground. You lay there stiff as he extends your legs. 

You fight it for as long as you can. You lose the battle, your eyes fall shut. 

Standing in a field you see rows and rows for people. All in different clothing and colors. As you approach a path appears in the middle as they part. 

You walk down the path slowly, taking in as many faces as you can. Some smile at you. Some laugh. Some stare. In some eyes you see tears, in others you see nothing. 

It seems to last forever, but you are not scared. Just, nervous and confused. 

As you reach the back you start to recognize faces; great grandparents, grandparents, in the distance, apart from the group you see you, your parents on either side of you. 

You jolt awake in a sweat, sitting up and holding your chest. 

Halfans warm hand rests on the back of your neck, “Did you see?” 

“She’s my ancestor!” Your eyes meet his. 

Halfdan grins, nodding his head slowly.


	7. Into the Shadows 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Halfdan prepare for the ritual when a sudden visitor changes the course of everything. Readers' psychic abilities continue to open up and intensify.

Your breath catches in your throat, the muscles tense as the wind howls outside the window. A phantom hand reaches out, exaggerated, larger than life; it grabs for you.

Unable to move your feet, inside you scream. 

Move!   
Walk!   
Run! 

As your eyes grow wider you feel Halfdan behind you. He slides a hand around your body, resting his palm on your stomach. His lips meet your left ear. 

In a controlled tone he speaks, “you mustn’t show fear, it will only distract you from the task at hand.” 

His breath tiggles your ear and you shiver under his touch. Halfdan chuckles, pulling you closer to him. Your pulse starts to race even faster. 

You can’t see his face, but you feel his eyes burning into you. You feel him observing you, studying you. 

He moves his head to your right side and gently blows on your neck. A moan escapes your lips, much to his pleasure and your embarrassment. 

“The way you purr kitten-“ when he kisses you his lips are soft against your neck, surprisingly soft. He lingers there as his hand travels upwards, leaving your stomach and moving over your breasts. 

You moan again, nearly losing your balance. The last time someone touched you was so long ago, even still, no one touched you like he did.

“I’ve grown to truly understand patience. You will be my reward, once we complete the task.” His words send a ripple effect through your body as you feel the extent of his arousal pressing into you. 

Halfdan moves his hand up to your neck, gripping it firmly. “We have work to do.” He whispers. 

Your breathing is erratic now, you choke out your reply, “y-yes.” 

Halfdan smiles, releasing you completely. “Come.” 

...

Halfdan takes you to the clock tower building. As you walk the abandoned properity you realize daylight never came. Where was the sun? 

Was everything occurring in the same night or have you been here for days? You had no concept of time or how much of it has passed. 

“It’s better to not think about it. I’ve pulled you in, you are in our world now.” Halfdan replies casually. 

You feel your face tense up, “are you reading my thoughts?” 

He laughs, “I don’t have to.” He turns to face you, “I feel them in my heart's core.” 

He promptly turns forward again and kicks open the door, still laughing. 

There was something deeply unsettling about Halfdan. But, beneath that, something playful. It was almost like he’d been here alone for so long that he was having fun with this, with you. 

You start to wonder. How much fun could a bunch of spirits and entities be anyway? Maybe Halfdan was lonely, stuck here with only his brother's skull to talk to and humans to scare shitless. 

Halfdan is silent the rest of the way. As you walk up the crumbling spiral staircase to the clock room, you hold on to Halfdan for dear life. Thankfully you never fall, you make it up in one piece.

Once you enter the room, a circle of candles waits with a very modern looking sleeping bag to the side, stacked atop thick blankets. 

“You took that from someone you scared?” You point to it. 

“How do you think I get things?” He replies with a wolfish grin.

You round the candles, your eyes dance over the random supplies and bottles by the wall. When you turn around again, Halfdan lights all the candles with a single command. 

“If you have powers, why can’t you just leave?” You ask. 

“Binding spells forbid such action. For the blood of an ancient witch to run in your veins y/n, there is so much you need to learn. Sit.” Halfdan pushes you forward with a gentle shove, his palm flat against your back. 

“What are we doing?” You look over your shoulder at him as he lifts his tunic and pulls something out. It’s that same small vial of liquid he used earlier on you. The effect, though short lived, was intense and you didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“I smell your worry Y/n. It’s only if you need it. Sit.” He points to the sleeping bag. 

“But what are we doing.” 

“The ritual -” he starts but stops as you become distracted. 

Your gaze flits around the room, not settling on anything. Your thoughts are racing again. You can feel the sensation of music but no music plays. It’s music unlike any you’ve ever heard before in a tongue you do not know. 

Halfdan stands close, observing your expression. “Y/n?” 

You turn and start to search the room, looking for the source of the music. You can hear drums, a string instrument...your heart thumps faster. 

“You don’t hear it?” You ask, turning to face him with wide eyes. 

Halfdan lifts his left hand, his brown eyes steady on yours, “show me.” 

“I, h-how? I don’t -”

“I think you are more sensitive than we both assumed,” he closes the space between you. Strangely, you feel comforted by him. You take a deep breath in and out. 

Unsure of what he meant by your sensitivities, your hand still reaches out for his. 

When your palms touch an electric feeling shoots through your body, The room, the building, it all disappears. 

Everything goes dark. 

...

You smell a flame and chilly night air hits your skin. 

“Open your eyes.” You hear in a raspy low voice. 

Your eyes fly open, before you a man stares back at you. The same man from your vision before. Though his face is still, there is a smile in his intense blue eyes. 

“Harald?” You ask softly. 

“I must make amends. I will help you.” He replies. 

“I-” you look around then back at him. You have no idea where you are but it looks a lot like what you saw before, a viking village only at night. “...thank you.” 

You swallow hard, looking him in the eyes. He feels so real, all of this feels real. 

Harald responds with a short laugh, “I see why my brother likes you. Come.” He stands and you follow his lead. Ahead you see a crow atop of the house, watching. The sound of the music returns. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To the sacrifice, where else?” he looks back at you with an amused look in his eyes before continuing forward. 

“W-where’s Halfdan?” 

“He’ll be there,” his voice is calm, “but he cannot see me, part of the witches curse. Only you can see me.” 

You feel sad because of this, you press your lips together and speed up to walk by Haralds side. “He misses you- I can feel it. I think, I think he’s hurt.” You blurt out. 

“I share his pain, y/n. I miss him, more than he knows. And I am sorry.” He turns his head to you as you walk. His eyes are heavy this time. 

It grows quiet between the both of you as you near the ritual. The music dances in your bones and you see Halfdan ahead. A small smile lingers on his lips as he spots you. 

“Go to him,” Harald places a hand on your shoulder, “look for the woman in white. She’s here.” 

“Who is she? How will I know?” 

“You will know.” Harald offers you a kind nod. 

Halfdan comes close, stopping short of you. Harald stands beside him, looking at him with a smile. 

“Where did you go?” Halfdan asks. 

“I - I saw, I see your brother, he’s right there.” You point to Halfdans left. You see his eyes grow wide with excitement, that excitement then fades as he sees nothing beside him. “He said you can’t see him because of the curse. But he’s sorry. He misses you.” 

Halfdan clenches his jaw and raises his chin in the air, eyes steady yet stormy as he stares at the spot. He wants to see him so bad, it causes tears to well in your eyes. 

Halfdan nods, “I will fix this brother.” He says. 

You move closer, grabbing Halfdans hand. At first he seems alarmed, taken aback, but he lets you take it. 

“I have to look for the woman in white. She’s here.” 

“Then?” Halfdan asks, you see genuine confusion in his eyes. 

“You don’t know the next part?” 

“I have the tools to break the curse, I’m just missing your blood. Unless, I’m missing something? Why else would we be here?” 

“The ritual, it’s incomplete,” Harald tells you, “your ancestor will tell you the rest.” 

“It’s incomplete.” You tell Halfdan. 

“...thank you brother,” he says to the empty spot beside him. Harald smiles and nods his head. He starts to walk off. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” You ask. Halfdan follows your line of vision. 

“I got you here, now find her,” he looks at Halfdan, “ see you on the other side Brother.” 

With a warm smile, Harald walks off, vanishing in the crowd. Your heart feels heavy, you're crying again. 

Blinking away the tears you realize Halfdan is still letting you hold his hand. When you look back into his eyes you see something vulnerable there. 

“Did you really see him?” 

“Can’t you tell I’m being honest?” You ask, feeling a little offended. 

Halfdan steps closer, using his other hand to grab your jaw as he searches your eyes. 

“I’m telling you the truth, Halfdan.” You assert. 

His gaze softens and he rubs your cheek with his thumb. “ I know.” He lets you go, leaving you without his touch as he turns to the crowd ahead. You follow his lead. 

…

As you watch the painted faces, the dancing flames, and the music seeps into your bones you can’t help but feel heavy. Heavy with Haralds pain and regret, with Halfdans, with the weight of all of this. 

A night of ghost hunting and now you were in another time, you somehow traveled space and opened yourself up to Harald as well. In one span of time you were doing things, experiencing things you never thought possible. 

You also wonder about the ritual, what was Halfdan missing? He seemed so thorough, so sure he had everything he needed. This missing item, what would have happened if you did the ritual without it? 

You look over to Halfdan and see joy in his eyes as he watches the sacrifice, he was home. Even with the task at hand he seems so at ease, you had never seen him this way before. 

“Y/n.” You hear a whisper and scan the landscape, you see a wisp of white fabric move in the distance. 

“Halfdan!” You grab his hand and pull him in the direction of the apparition. 

You trudge through the crowd and into the woods, only catching the faintest of visions of her. A tall dark haired woman, her white gown flowing in the night behind her. 

She leads you to a small fire in the woods. 

As you come upon a clearing, she stands there, the fire behind her. She looks wild, untamed, raw. 

“Y/n” she whispers your name once more, her face is still but her eyes, though powerful, are kind. 

You look back and Halfdan who nods at you to keep going. You do. 

When you reach the fire, she grabs your hands, taking them into her own. Before you can ask her a question, that now familiar electric feeling hits you. You see her life, all of it, from girlhood to the day she was murdered for her power. 

You even understand the language as it's being spoken, you feel words, symbols, knowledge all downloaded into your soul, your mind. 

When you come to she’s smiling at you. You’re sitting beside her at the fire. Halfdan across from you. You don’t know how you went from standing to sitting. 

“The spell, it’s complete now,” she touches your head, “you have all you need. I’ve given you everything I know. Everything the ancestors have taught me.” 

“I-” you try to speak but can’t form the words. 

“You’ll need this,” she reaches behind her and picks up something wrapped in fabric. She places it in your lap. When you run your hand over it, it feels like bones. “I wasn’t the first or the last she killed for power. We will all help you, as long as you bind her. Bring her to us,” you look behind her, seeing four more figures appear, “bring her to us and we will break the curse. You will no longer be Demon, Halfdan. You will be free, no longer bound.   
And you, y/n, you will have this power forever, it is now yours. To use or not.” 

“Am i...will I still be alive?” 

She smiles, “yes.” 

“Oh good…” you look down. 

Halfdan chuckles, “you are not a dead kitten. Only in another realm.” 

Your eyes meet his, “and...when I do this...will he die?” 

“He will be brought back as he was, if he chooses. But if he chooses death, that is his choice as well.” She responds. 

“And the curse, will it lift for Harald too?” 

“If you want yes, but you’ll need bones, something of his.” 

“We have that.” Halfdan adds.

“There will need to be balance though. You can’t exist on the same plane. If Halfdan lives he comes back here, where he was happy. So will Harald. You will remain in your time y/n.”

You nibble your lower lip, you don’t know why it saddens you to hear. To never see him again; you should be happy. He pretty much kidnapped you and dropped you in the middle of a supernatural feud. Still, you feel no better about the news. 

“The power in you is strong,” she touches your arm, “if you should require other spells fitting to your desires, you have them.” She stands and touches the top of your head once more before offering Halfdan a smile. 

As she starts to walk away from you, you stand and call out to her. 

“Wait. How will I know where his artifact is hidden?” 

“You’ll know. I’ve shown you.” She smiles. 

“And...how do I send her to you? How do I find her? I don’t...I don’t understand?” 

She points to her head again, “you must do the first spell upon arrival to your world. It is the perfect moon phase for it,” she looks up at the sky, “first, find his artifact. Free him from it. Then, when the moon appears the next night, bind her to those bones and send her to us. Then, all will be complete.” 

You start to panic, “What if I mess up? If I miss something?” 

“Trust in yourself, y/n. You know. One last thing, if you need it, you’ll know how to use it.” She signals for one of the others to hand you a basket, inside is various roots and bones. 

“Go now, use your time wisely.” She offers one more smile before walking off with the others. 

You and Halfdan hurry back, returning to the town. 

Unsure of how to get back, you start to worry. Your anxiety is short lived as Harald appears in the distance and leads the way.


	8. In The Shadows 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Reader and Halfdan, with the knowledge of the Ancestor complete one of two spells.   
> Tension gets released. 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter we have more altering/ psychic/ ritual experiences, angst, and you’ve been waiting...SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may move this to the main Vikings books, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Sorry for the spacing, I keep trying to fix it with no luck.

You’ve never seen him like this. The smile on Halfdan's lips is like the Sun; he’s glowing.   
Though no words have left his lips, his brown eyes are wide and light as you hand him the dirt covered axe.   
Before you found the axe, you frantically roamed the properity. The entire time Halfdan was your rock. Reassuring you that you could do this, to trust the wisdom you were given.   
He said it in less words than this, but you've grown used to his limited conversation. You knew when he spoke, it mattered.   
The crescent moon watches in the sky as a heaviness pulls on your heart. You can’t stop thinking about it. You had one night left with him if everything went according to plan. One.   
Maybe you have gone insane? Attached to this Demon, this man of another time who pulled you into this. You didn’t ask for any of it, you weren’t looking for it. But here you were.   
For the three hours you’ve been back, the ticking of the clock haunted you like a ghost. This ghost turned out to be the worst one.   
You push the thought back and come to standing as you rub your hands on your shirt. “We have to get to the clock room…” you look at the sky, “we have under three hours of moonlight left.”   
You know Halfdan is listening, he hears you. He runs his fingers over the engraving on the axe. His hair is like a curtain over his face.   
You feel his attachment to it and a vision flashes in your mind.   
“It’s not any axe is it? It was yours?” You ask though you know the answer.  
“Yes.” Halfdan replies softly.   
You give him the moment, staying in silence and waiting until he’s ready.   
Once he is, Halfdan comes to standing and marches to the clock tower, you follow. 

After a brief stop to clean up for the ritual, you both return to the clock tower room. Once inside, you lay Halfdan down on the makeshift bed, his eyes glued to you the entire time.   
After placing the axe against his chest, you lift his tunic and pull the small elixir from his pocket.   
He looks at you with an amused look, “why did you do that?”   
“I’m distracted. I don’t want to fuck this up.” You say plainly before opening the bottle and placing a drop on your tongue. You feel his gaze continue to burn into you.   
Before you replace the cap, you feel the waves coming in, like a drum beating right next to your body. The hairs on your skin start to stand as energy moves through your spine.   
Halfdan sits up, grabbing your wrist. “Why?”   
Your now glossy eyes meet his. Your lips start to part but you don’t. You can’t say the words that linger there. Instead you say, “It will be fine. I’ll get it right.”   
Halfdan knows that's not what you wanted to say. You feel naked, exposed under his powerful eyes. You pull your arm away.   
“Please, lay back.” You plead softly.   
Unflinching, his eyes stay locked on yours as he lays down and places the axe back where you put it.   
It takes a few moments to set up everything else as you make Halfdan into an altar of his own.   
Once you have everything where you need it, you concecrate him with the herbed water, drawing a symbol on his forehead.   
For the first time you feel nervous energy from him. Before you can analyze it further the sound of water meets your ears. You take your place and close your eyes.   
The drums continue with more intensity followed by sounds. You feel your body sway, snake-like to the music you are hearing.   
No longer in the room, you are back in the woods, with your ancestor. Giving you a knowing nod, she starts to move her lips. You say the words with her.  
You chant the words as the woods come alive. The ground beating like a live drum against your bare feet.   
You feel your body move in the room, you’re cutting something now, burning it over Halfdan. You’re in two places at once.   
Your voice raises in pitch as the words spill out of you, your body starts to shake; you hear Halfdan in the distance but can’t see him.   
You feel your palms, on the other plane, against his face as you rub another mixture against his skin. You see the knowing eyes of a Raven.   
You become fevered with the magic, the ancestors, the spirits. The woods are full now. You see Harald, he’s smiling at you with his eyes.   
Everything becomes so intense you fear you will faint, or stop breathing. But just as fear creeps in, the drumming stops. The woods start to clear. Everyone turns and walks away slowly.   
Left alone with your ancestor, she nods at you. It is done. You hear the words, she doesn’t speak them. You only start to watch her walk away when you are dropped into the room. Your eyes fly open as you suck air into your lungs.  
Disoriented, it takes a moment to figure out where you are. Blinking repeatedly, you realize you’re in a seated position on the ground. You look to the bed, it’s empty.   
Panic shoots through you. Did something go wrong? Where was Halfdan?   
Jumping to your feet, you turn around only to collide right into him. You cry out, hands against his chest as the shock passes.   
“You look concerned, Kitten.”  
“I-I thought something..” you trail off, getting lost in his eyes.   
Then you realize, something feels different. You could always feel him. He was always solid but something has changed.   
Before you could ask, Halfdan’s strong hand grips the back of your head, pulling you into a kiss.   
His mouth is demanding, he sucks you into him, nearly lifting you off the ground as his tongue claims yours. You almost feel like he’s taking your soul. Moisture floods your panties at the thought.   
Halfdan takes you, dragging you down to the bed, only leaving your mouth when he absolutely needs to. Your heart is racing so fast you feel it in your ears, your skin is on fire.   
Pressed beneath his weight, you let your hands travel, feeling the muscles of his back beneath his clothes, his arms, his face, his beard, his hair. You completely let yourself go.   
Everything happens so fast, you don’t know if it's because you're drunk off of him or still high from the spell, or both. Either way you don't care, you just want him, need him.   
You tear every shred of clothing you have off each other. Mouths and hands exploring as more skin becomes exposed.   
You only stop kissing when oxygen becomes necessary again. Even then, Halfdan can’t leave your mouth alone, he traces your lips with his fingers while starting into your eyes.   
You raise your head, wanting his lips once more but he stops you. His hand is gentle on your neck as he holds you in place. Something else stirs between you aside from desire. Pinned under him, your legs wrapped around him, Halfdan could take you right now.   
But he was stalling, waiting. For a long time he just looks at you and it feels like the cord between your hearts is buzzing with energy. You wait with anticipation for him to touch you, to do something, your hands rest flat against his back.   
Halfdan grips your neck tighter, giving you another kiss as his cock teases you, rubbing against you. He reaches down, sliding two fingers inside of you.   
You curve your spine with a moan at contact, he smiles against your lips. “I’ve barely touched you, look how wet you are-”  
You feel his low growl vibrate against your lips and stick out your tongue. You lick upward, he smiles again.   
“Devious and innocent. So perfect y/n.” He moans. His words land on your heart and you nearly become emotional.   
As his fingers pump inside of you, his mouth savoring your breast, you try to hold off your orgasm wanting so badly to come with him inside of you. You drag your nails against his skin, you dig and scratch fighting the oncoming release.   
Halfdan's tongue swirls around your left nipple then you're right, his beard tigging your skin, "he whispers, “let go Kitten.”   
His words give you permission. You cry his name as you come, letting the shock waves dance through your body as you coat his fingers. Your eyes fall closed, you’re dazed, electrified.   
You feel his mouth move down your body as he grabs your outer thighs, spreading you open. When his tongue meets your soaked core you nearly stop breathing -   
Halfdan's tongue, lips and fingers work magically between your legs, playing your notes like a musician. The symphony of cries, moans and curses leaving your lips combined with the taste of you only make him harder.   
When he can’t take it anymore, Halfdan pulls away and sits back. Grabbing your legs, he holds them up in the air in a V shape,   
“Don’t move.” He orders.   
Taking his cock in his hands, he stokes it a few times while his eyes drink you up. Spread out like this infront of him.   
Your legs burn a little, but you manage. Your previous partners were a bit boring and well, you were not used to being this stretched out.   
Halfdan holds his cock with one hand as the other strokes and squeezes your thighs. You love the way he touches you, the way he tastes, you know you’ll love how he feels.   
Halfdan moans, muttering something under this breath you can't quite make out. He rubs the head of his cock against you a few times before sliding in.   
“Oh fuck! Halfdan -” your head falls back as he fills you. You never had one this big inside of you. The back of your legs rest against his chest and shoulders as he pushes into you.   
Halfdan continues to fill you slowly until he bottoms out. His eyes roll in his head and he stays there, still, throbbing inside of you.   
He moans, “you are so fucking perfect.” You purr his name causing him to move his hips as he strokes your legs.   
You grab for anything you can touch, the fabric beneath you, the pillow, him, anything; you even tug at your own hair. His fevered pace sends you reeling toward your next orgasm quickly.   
Halfdan was buried so deep inside of you that your body behaved in a way you’ve never felt before. The loud cries from your lips mingle with his moans.   
Your breathing becomes erratic and you know it’s coming. You pull on the sheet beneath you, bite hard on your lower lip, you pull his hair - the intense pulsing in your body is begging for release.   
Changing positions, Halfdan helps you move your legs behind him. You latch on to him, resting your heels on his lower back as his hips continue to slam into you.   
He frees a hand, sliding it over your stomach to your g-spot. When he presses against it you explode; trails of fire spread through you like wildfire as your cries turn to whimpers.   
“So fucking good for me - “ Halfdan grunts pounding into you harder. Fucking you through your orgasm.   
His hot mouth lands on your chin where he bites down gently before licking his way upward to your lips. Halfdan holds your face before sliding his tongue into your mouth.  
Your lips are swollen and wet from kissing when he finally releases you, allowing you to breathe. His breath tingles your lips as he stays close. His strokes became uneven, messy.   
When Halfdan comes he bites down on your neck and pulls at the skin, his seeds spilling inside of you signing some kind of unspoken bond between your bodies. After a moment, Halfdan pulls out and rolls off of you, laying on his back.   
The room fills with your breathing. No music, no phantom voices, just the two of you. You swear you can hear his heart beat and you realize it's not something you heard before. Pulling your spent body upwards, you roll onto your side and place your ear to his chest.   
You don’t have to see his face to know you’ve caught him off guard. He likely has a cute but confused look on his face. But he lets you do it. You close your eyes, listening to the sound.   
Halfdan covers you with his arm, his hand sliding over yours. You open your eyes, looking down at your hand on his chest, his hand over yours.   
One day, it slips back into your mind, almost souring the moment.   
You shut your eyes tight, pushing the thought away. You didn’t want to think about that right now. You just wanted to lay here in his arms as he held you.   
So that's what you do. Taking a deep breath, you exhale the thought and relax.   
Not too long after you feel him move beneath you, just a little, followed by his lips against the top of your head.


	9. In The Shadows - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic with all my heart man. To those who read, esp those who commented or reached out to me about it, thank you! I highly recommend reading this fic on Tumblr for the music and images that go along with the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since I don't know how to do italics on here this will be interesting. We have fades outs in this chapter as well as memories of words being said. I will try my best to make it all as clear as possible.

You were in over your head. It was hubris, to think you could do this. You were no match against an ancient Witch. 

As your blinks slow down and the heavy feeling in your chest intensifies, tears roll down your cheeks. In the distance, behind the Witch and the haze of smoke, you can see the sacred axe, the one you were supposed to kill her with. A Crow cries in the distance. 

You extend your hand, reaching while knowing it’s too far away. You look over to her, a phantom in white, raven haired, dark eyes, just - staring at you. 

You’ve been defeated. You let your ancestor down. You let Halfdan down. 

(fade away) 

Halfdan hits the ground with a thump, quickly gaining his balance. Whipping around, he realizes he’s in the middle of battle, the battle he died in. Seconds ago he sat in the clocktower room, keeping vigil over your body as you entered the other realm. 

“Y/n!” Halfdan screams your name while searching frantically. What was going on? How did he get here? 

At his feet lies a sword, picking it up, he takes a swing, killing the man charging his way. 

“Y/n!” His heart is racing, his hands shaking. Fear wasn't something he felt, but he did now. He didn’t want to relive this. 

Making his way through battle he continues to search for you, tearing down anyone in his way. 

(fade back to Reader) 

You had everything you needed. 

The axe. The herbs. The sacred knowledge of generations of witches downloaded into your brain. Even with all of that, you couldn’t do it. 

You blink away more tears, a pained exhale leaving your lips. 

Time starts to slow down. Behind the witch two more figures appear on either side of her. That awful cackle erpts from her ashen body. 

Using what little strength you have, you cover your ears. “Halfdan, I’m sorry -” the words barely leave your lips when a sharp cry fills the air. 

“About what?” You hear an amused almost cheerful voice. On the edge of passing out, you struggle to open your eyes and realize your being pulled up, strong hands under your arms. 

“W- what?” You choke out the words, slowly opening your eyes. 

“Don’t give up yet Y/n,” the familiar deep and warm voice comes from behind you, looking back you meet Haralds smile. He helps you to your feet. 

Shaky on your own legs, your look down at the wound to your chest, your blood stained clothes. In the distance you see one of other witches fall to the ground, dead. The main witch is nowhere in sight. 

“What is happening?” You wipe your face, your head hurts. 

“I bought a friend.” He says with a grin. 

You turn around and see a tall mysterious viking with heavily lined eyes charging after the other witch. 

You tense your brows, looking back at Harald as you hold his shoulder for balance. 

“I don’t think I can do this - ” 

“You don’t know the power you’ve been given. Once Halfdan was freed, it unlocked something. I wandered alone an eternity, like Halfdan, like my friend Floki. My brother and I are unable to see or find those we love. What you’ve done has made this possible. You won’t fail, Y/n..” Harald places the sacred axe in your hand. “Find her. We’ll be right behind you.” 

“But I - “ you hesitate. Everything hurts, you were bleeding, in pain, you felt broken. 

“Only you can do it. It has been by your hand. I believe in you. Halfdan believes in you.” Harald assures you. 

You nod and stare down at the axe. As you start to turn on your feet, a powder is blown in your face. You stumble back slightly and wipe your eyes. 

A smiling Floki stares back at you. “It will help. Go.” 

Before you can reply, you feel your heart beat faster, your pulse quicken. You turn away from them and head south. 

….

As you walk through the woods, you feel energized with each step, almost like an animal is being awakened inside of you. 

You hunt her. 

Following her scent to the far edge of the woods. When you come to the clearing, she turns to you, a cold look on her face. “Give up. You can’t defeat me.” 

\- You don’t know the power you’ve been given - 

Haralds voice replays in your head. You clench your fists. 

\- I’ve given you everything I know - 

Your ancestor flashes before your mind's eyes. Lowering down to the ground, you dig your fingertips into the soil. 

“Little one, you should have stayed out of this. “The Witch takes a step closer to you. 

Concentrating, you calm your mind. Envisioning an open book, it’s pages filled with secrets, spells, knowledge. The book of your magical ancestors. 

All this time you didn’t understand it, you carried it in your bones for 24 hours and still didn't call it yours. You had to own it to connect. You had to declare it as your to truly access it in the deepest sense. 

This was your magic. By rite. By blood. It was given to you. 

You weren't just some normal girl living an okay life, unsure of what to do with yourself. Not anymore. You did have a purpose. It was just older than you, ancient. 

You drown out her venomous words as she takes slow confident steps toward you. Everything becomes silent. 

As the spell fall off your lips, you feel the ground begin to shake, yet you remain still. Deep roots rise from the earth, wrapping around the witch like twine. You chant louder. 

When your eyes jump back open, a metal ring appears before you. Unsure of what it is, you know it’s important and shove it into your boot as you stand. Retrieving the sacred axe from behind you, you close the space between you and the witch. 

Held down to the ground by roots, you stare down at her. Stuck. Helpless. A large root covers her mouth muting her words. 

\- Bind her to these bones - 

You reach back and pull the small pouch off your back. Empting the bag you litter the bones on the ground. 

“No! No you can’t do that!” Her muffled cries seep past the roots as her eyes grow in horror. She didn’t sense the spelled bones. She thrashes to no avail. 

“Watch me.” You kneel over her and drive the axe into her chest. 

The binding spell comes through you like a possession. You lay the bones and draw a symbol on the ground, littering them with her blood. You’re in a trance but still aware of Harald and Floki in the background. 

When you step away from her the bones, her body dissolves before your eyes. You look off into the distance, you see your ancestor. She smiles at you and nods, the others at her side. They advance forward to collect the bones. 

You hear her voice though her lips remain still. 

\- It is in your power to free him, if you wish. - 

The ring you found flashes before your eyes. 

(fade out to Halfdan)

“Fuck!” Halfdan scrambles to his feet, he’s back in the room again. He looks down, frantically touching his body, his face; he really was there. 

Rushing over to you, he leans over your body and slaps your cheeks. Your eyes are moving back and forth under the lids. 

“It shouldn't take this long...why is it taking so long!” He speaks to himself, eyes moving over your body. 

Halfdan glances up, looking to the window. With the first signs of daylight on the horizon, his worry grew tenfold.   
“Come on, come back to me y/n.” Halfdan caresses your cheek and sits back on the ground. He pulls your hand into his and exhales. 

He hated feeling helpless. He hated that he couldn't go to ensure your safety. 

(fade back to reader) 

Your ancestor's hand is cold as she slips a pendant into your palms.

“What is this?” You ask, eyeing the fine etching in the stone. 

She smiles, only repeating what she told you in the woods that night. “If you should require other spells fitting your desires, you have them.” 

The basket she gave you flashes in your mind. Though you bought most of it with you, the only thing you didn't know the purpose of was a small bottle with a misty liquid inside. A bottle you left on the altar in the clocktower room. 

You recalled how powerful it felt. The magic in that bottle was unlike anything you’ve ever felt before; you were overwhelmed by it. 

As you admire the pendant you think about her words, still unsure of what she means. She gently caresses your hair. Her voice soothes you. 

“I’ve waited a long time to meet you. I am proud. Thank you y/n.” 

You see a flash of her as a child, sitting beside her mother as she crafted the pendant. You see when she gives it to her. 

“It’s yours,” you look at her with wide eyes. 

“Now it is yours.” She takes the pendant and steps behind you, placing it around your neck. 

She takes a step back, admiring you with pride. After a moment, she offers Harald and Floki a smile before carpeting your gaze again. 

“What is your name?” You ask. 

She leans forward, and whispers it in your ear. When she steps back, she places her palm over your heart. 

“To travel worlds we need three things, portals, magic, and protection.” 

Before you can ask anything else, she turns and walks away. Soon vanishing completely. You bite the inside of your cheek. You had so many questions. So much you want to ask her. 

Turning around, you find Harald standing alone, Floki is gone. You chuckle, amused watching Harald study his hands. 

Harald’s eyes meet yours. “I forgot what this feels like.” 

You smile, and gather the remains of your spelled items. 

After a moment, you speak. “Would you like to come with me, to Halfdan? I think he needs to see you.” 

His eyes are moist with tears and you know your answer. 

...

You wake in a jolt, sitting straight up as a very concerned Halfdan stares back at you. Relieved, he pulls you into a desperate kiss. You giggle against his lips and wrap your arms around him. 

“I feared -'' he starts then stopping. Quickly moving away from you, he jumps to his feet and stares at the door. 

“Fear? Not you brother.” Harald smiles, stepping into the doorway. 

Halfdan lights up, taking large happy strides to his brother. They embrace and touch foreheads. The tears start again, rolling down your cheeks as you come to standing. 

You could feel the relief, the happiness - the mending of hearts, the lifting of pain. Not wanting to interrupt, you turn around and busy yourself at the altar for the final part, Halfdans decision. 

You run your fingers over the pendant around your neck and realize the Skull you’ve grown used to seeing is no longer there. Then it hits you, it fully hits you. 

You did it. 

You freed Halfdan, you freed Harald, you reunited them. It was real, all of it. Every single disorienting moment. 

Taking a moment, you bit back a whimper and cry in silence. You feel him behind you, his hand on your shoulder. 

“Y/n,” Halfdan’s voice sounds so soft now, so tender. 

You shake your head and wipe the tears. 

\- He will be brought back as he was, if he chooses. But if he chooses death, that is his choice as well. - 

“You have to decide now. But I think I know your answer. You’ve just been reunited with your brother - why break that.” You turn to him. 

His brown eyes are the softest you’ve ever seen them. There's so much emotion in them you feel overwhelmed and break eye contact. 

“I have to say goodbye to you now,” your voice cracks and you start to turn to the altar to grab the ash of the Oak tree. You would need it to anoint their foreheads. 

You only turn slightly before Halfdan pulls you into his arms. His lips crashing into your own. Your tear soaked cheeks press into his skin and seep into his beard. 

Of all the times he’s kissed you its never been like this. With so much emotion welling in your chest you hold on to him tight, not wanting to let go. 

Halfdan breaks the kiss, holding your face as he looks in your eyes. “Thank you y/n.” 

You nod and gently push away from him. With shaky hands you grab the ash and dip your finger in the small bowl. You feel his eyes burning into you but don’t look up.

“I need you both to stand in the circle so I can send you back. You need to hold hands, so you won’t be separated.” 

You look to your left, catching Haralds sad eyes. He was happy to be free, happy to have his brother. But you know the sadness he felt was your own. The heavy pain in your heart as the end hovered over your shoulders. 

Harald moves first, standing in the circle. Halfdan lingers beside you, waiting for your eyes to meet him. He doesn't speak but you feel the storm brewing inside of him, you feel it wrap around your own body and enter your skin. 

You sniffle, “Halfdan, the circle.” Yoor voice just above a whisper. 

Halfdan wipes your tears with his thumbs, “Y/n, look at me.” 

You slowly raise your gaze, meeting his eyes. The small quiver in your lip breaks his heart. He wishes he was better with words, with emotions like this. There’s so much he wants to say but he doesn’t know how to say it. 

Halfdan drops his hands, your face feels cold without his hands. He turns and enters the circle, standing beside Harald. 

You try to control it, but your body is shaking now. You bite it back and draw the sigil on Haralds forehead. All the while Halfdan stares holes into you. 

\- If you should require other spells fitting to your desires, you have them - 

Your eyes are drawn to the small bottle again. You stare at it. 

\- To travel worlds we need two things, portals, magic, protection. - 

You feel your eyes grow wide. It starts to make sense now. 

Haralds hearty laughter warms the room. “Look at you two!” he slaps his hand down on Halfdans shoulder and shakes him. “Just ask her!” 

Halfdan turns to him with wide eyes, for the first time he looks innocent like a child. Harald continues to laugh. 

You look at the bottle again, then at Halfdan. The letters fall off your lips before you realize what you’re saying, “ yes!” 

Halfdan turns to you, head slightly tilted to the side. He looks like he wants to smile but is fighting it. “Y/n, what of your life here?” 

You step closer, taking his hand into yours. “I said yes.” 

Harald claps and cheers. “She said yes! Now, we must get back, we have to celebrate love!” 

Halfdan shoots him a look. 

“Don’t fear it brother, it is a beautiful thing.” Harald pats his shoulder and smiles at you. 

Halfan pulls you closer, you focus on him. 

“Y/n.” Fear drops on you like a ton of bricks, his expression is serious again. “Do you really want this?” He leans forward, touching his forehead to yours as you lock in a stare.   
You nod your head before you answer, “yes.” 

Halfdan grips the back of your head, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss. When the kiss breaks, you can’t help but laugh as the jovial expression on Haralds face. 

Halfdan returns to the circle, beside his brother and elbows him. 

Harald continues to chuckle. You look at them both with a smile as you draw on Halfdans forehead next. It was crazy to imagine these two apart, crazy to imagine everything that just happened to you. 

For how weird and out of this world it all was, you never felt more sure, more certain of anything before. You moved through life just trying to figure it out and make the best choices but nothing fit, nothing made sense. 

This made sense, no matter how crazy that may make you seem. For the first time, you knew exactly what you wanted. 

After everyone is prepared, you step in the circle. Halfdan grabs your hand and laces his fingers in your own. The taste of the elixir is still fresh on your tongue. You feel invincible, strong. 

You feel a protective force come up from the ground and surround your bodies in the circle. Gripping Halfdans hand tighter you smile at him. Any minute now, or however time worked in the beyond, you would be in Vestfold beside the man you loved. 

What your life could be there, you did not know. But you wouldn't be just anyone, you wouldn't be a face in a crowd. You have the magic of thousands of ancestors in your veins and maybe you could do something important with that, with your new found power. 

You didn't have the answers. You didn't know what to expect but you've never been more excited for the future than you are now. 

Halfdan smirks, “I would have taken you back, even if I had to drag you with me.” 

Sliping the rest of the elixir in your pocket, you touch the side of his face. “You’re never getting rid of me now.” 

Your eyes fall to his lips as he speaks, “I wouldn’t want anything less.” 

Feeling a slight wind, you look ahead and see your Ancestor, a knowing look on her face. 

\- It’s time - 

You nod and start chant the spell, she joins and chants with you. The room starts to vibrate as music hits your ears, drums vibrating in your bones. This time, it's comforting, familiar. 

The feeling of loss of control, confusion, fear - it’s all gone. With each tump of the drum the deepest parts of you feel healed, mended, fed. 

You grip Halfdans hand a little tighter as your eyes meet. Your bodies become light as you move through the portal of space and time. 

A feeling of euphoria dances through your veins. You close your eyes. 

You feel the deepest trust you’ve ever felt in your entire life as you relax, letting yourself be transported to the beyond. 

…

You hear your name on his breath, the sun on your face. Fluttering your eyes open, you gaze into his eyes as he smiles down at you. 

Halfdan helps you to stand as you smooth your ass where it hurts. Halfdan grins and slaps that spot. 

“That does not help!” You yell at him followed by a small kick. 

“I’ll make it better.” He sweeps you up into his arms and walks forward. Ahead you see Vestfold. Harald a few paces before you, almost running toward it. 

Resting your arm around Halfans neck you pepper his face with kisses. 

As he carries you toward his home, his grip strong and protective around your body, you think about the other things you could have said. The things he could have said.

But you know. In your heart, in your body. You look at his face, admiring his profile. 

“Keep looking at me like that Kitten and I’ll leave you unable to walk later.” He growls, a sexy grin on his lips. 

“You better.” You purr, continuing to watch him. 

A low chuckle vibrates in his chest and when his brown eyes meet yours you know you were in the best kind of trouble.


End file.
